


Ready or Not

by sbdrag



Series: Instincts [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Chase (dragon form), Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Depression, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of Tail, Jack Has Feelings, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Chase, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy Stress, Soft Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown), Wall Sex, and no idea what to do with them really, kind of it's a column but same idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: Several months after bonding, Chase's heat finally hits - and it brings out one of the unintended side-effects of the Lao Mang Lone soup. However, Jack doesn't mind his mate's biological oddities, leading to the warlord being able to fully let go and enjoy his heat for the first time in a long time.Too bad no one thought about birth control.





	1. Heat

Chase woke with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what that meant - his heat was coming. The warlord stretched and opened his eyes, resting his head on his hand as he looked over at his alpha. 

 

He’d moved Jack into his citadel, of course - his alpha should be on hand whenever he wanted, after all. The only concern the young heylin had expressed was for his lab - and as much as the dark prince would have rather left it all, he had no desire to have a bored ‘boy’ genius on his hands. Even with lessons in heylin magic and martial arts, there were still too many hours in the day, and Chase was not in the habit of finding entertainment for others. 

 

Currently, Jack was sprawled out in a tee shirt and boxers while snoring, completely at ease - something his omega was becoming accustomed to. They were, by his own volition,  _ bonded _ \- which, despite the warlord’s assurances, Chase had yet to come to regret. 

 

The dark prince reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair out of the young man’s face, reflecting - while the magic lessons were going well (better than Chase had anticipated, but still average at best), Jack was still hopeless at hand-to-hand combat. It was alright, though - the warlord was really only making a point of the training to increase his alpha’s stamina. 

 

Letting a finger trail across the young heylin’s jaw, over his  _ oh _ so pale neck and  _ vulnerable _ neck, down the center of his chest, using enough pressure to just barely feel the start of muscles as he traced his way down to Jack’s navel. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do - Chase knew  _ exactly _ how demanding he was during his heats, but he’d never gone through one with a bonded partner before. He wasn’t sure if it would make him worse.

 

_ Too late for that _ , the warlord thought, sliding his hand under the young alpha’s shirt, idly exploring the warm skin there. His reptilian nature made the warlord’s temperature run cooler than a human’s, which is why the feeling of internal warmth tipped him off about his heat.  _ We’ll just have to deal with things as they are. _

 

Jack started to stir, groaning and wiping at his face.

 

Chase rolled his eyes, then shifted to lean over the young heylin. His alpha was always so resistant to waking - of course, there were very easy ways to… persuade him. The omega leaned down, laying on top of the young man while he started lathing the side of his neck with tongue and teeth.

 

The tech genius groaned again, blinking several times, hands fumbling their way to Chase’s hips, “‘Mornin…”

 

“Good morning, alpha~” the warlord said, laying his scent on a little thick as he stole a kiss. His apha gasped into it is as the omega shifted enough to palm the young man through his boxers. 

 

Jack bucked - he had absolutely no problem getting used to  _ this _ . Though there was something… different about this particular morning. Chase was a familiar warm weight-

 

Wait a minute.

 

“Why’re you warm?” the alpha asked, even as his hands traveled up his mate’s back - the warlord slept naked.  _ Always _ . Jack was  _ very _ ok getting used to it. 

 

“My heat is approaching,” Chase said, pulling the ‘boy’ genius’s boxers off and sliding up his torso immediately. Smelling his alpha’s arousal in his current state had incensed him - he wanted fucked. Now. 

 

Jack gasped in surprise at his omega’s slicked entrance pressing against him already - it usually took more to get the warlord worked up, “Oh, w-well, i-if… oh,  _ fuck _ , Chase…”

 

“I intend to,” the dark prince said, easily sliding back onto his younger partner’s semi-erect cock - though it didn’t stay that way for long.

 

The tech genius was  _ quite _ awake now, groaning as he dragged his fingers down Chase’s back. The warlord purred in approval, riding his alpha at a punishing pace. He liked being touched - just so long as he was still the one in control. 

 

Chase could feel his claws lengthening, fangs sharpening - his dragon side always came out more prominently during his heats. His excellent control meant he’d never completely lost himself to his heat the way other omegas did - fortunately for his partners. His reptilian form was not gentle. 

 

The claws digging into his shoulder were  _ doing it _ for Jack, though - they weren’t sharp enough to break skin, but he kind of wished they were. It was weird, but since Chase had let him - well, ordered him - to claim him, he’d had a  _ lot _ less stress about how fucked up his biology was. If it worked for his all time idol (and  _ mate holy fuck _ ) why  _ shouldn’t _ it work for him?

 

They both came quickly, Chase with a groan and his alpha with a whimper. 

 

“So… I should expect more-” Jack started. 

 

The omega leaned down and kissed his mate, warmly with plenty of tongue. He pulled back and licked his lips, “Yes.  _ Much _ more. I suggest resting while you can.”

 

“How long until your full heat?” the apha asked, catching his breath.

 

Chase got off Jack, and slid out of bed to go wash off, “A few days, perhaps a week - finish up any projects you’ve been working on. I won’t accept less than your  _ full attention _ .”

 

“Uh, you got it,” the tech genius replied, eyes a little hazy as he watched his omega walk away. That cascade of soft black hair, the play of muscle under toned skin… he didn’t think he would ever get tired of watching Chase. Naked or otherwise.

 

The warlord wasn’t unaware of the look, and pulled his hair over his shoulder, exposing more of his back, “There will be no training in the meantime - feel free to sleep in your lab, though I cannot promise I won’t… interrupt.”

 

“I-Interrupt all you like!” his mate replied, then yelped as he fell out of the bed and onto the floor. 

 

Chase looked back, arching an unimpressed eyebrow before snorting and continuing on. 

 

Jack picked himself up and sighed - he was still clumsy as hell, despite the martial arts training. He sighed again, then stood and stretched - his work wouldn’t finish itself and his mate was  _ literally _ a tyrant. 

 

* * *

 

After a long bath, Chase had donned soft, simple bathrobe - and nothing else. His armor was too restrictive in his current state - and would not be nearly as alluring to his alpha. Not that he needed to do anything more than show up to get the young man's attention. Still, it never hurt to put in effort on occasion. 

 

The warlord strolled into his alpha’s lab - normally he detested the place; the loud music, the loud machinery, the harsh smells of grease, gasoline, and burning metal… he took a deep breath of it now. It fed the warmth in his stomach to be surrounded by his mate’s scent. It was… a new experience for him. 

 

One he intended to revel in. 

 

Jack was - as his mate had suggested - finishing up the projects he’d been working on. Well, at least getting them to a stopping point. Usually he’d be too caught up to notice even  _ Chase _ right when he walked in - but  _ usually  _ his mate wasn’t laying on the pheromones thick enough to eat. 

 

The alpha fumbled the welding torch, catching it just in time to turn it off and set it down safely. He had a button on his watch to shut off the music, pushing his goggles up and turning… only to promptly fall off the ladder he was on. 

 

Chase leaned an arm against a worktable, smirking at the reaction. 

 

Jack’s entire mouth was dry - the way that robe was hugging his mate’s body was…  _ well _ . He wasn’t sure if he wasn’t feeling any pain because he was used to worse or because he was just too…  _ “Wow.” _

 

The omega ran a hand through his hair, drawing it out - he knew how much his mate loved his hair, “Why, thank you, alpha.”

 

The tech genius whined, pushing up to his hands and knees - but his inverted instincts didn’t let him get much further, “Um, did you… uh…”

 

“You know why I’m here, Jack,” Chase said, using his smoothest walk to the cot in the lab. He draped himself across it on his stomach, tasting the air with his forked tongue, “Come here and fuck me.”

 

Jack hissed in a breath, suddenly  _ very _ erect - but also covered in sweat and grime, which his omega hated. He shakily got to his feet, “Oh… ok, just let me-”

 

“No, alpha,” the omega said, golden eyes glowing with intent, “ _ Now _ .”

 

The tech hadn’t even thought about undressing until he’d already tossed his shirt away and dropped his pants, practically tripping over them in his haste to obey. 

 

Chase laughed at the eagerness, then hummed in pleasure at the hands running up his ribs, the weight settling on his back, and the tongue against his neck. The warlord rocked back against his mate’s hard length, earning him teeth against his bond mark. 

 

The robe was so  _ soft _ , Jack was already going a little crazy rutting against the slick wet material. The motion was causing the robe to ride up of its own accord, however, and soon the alpha was whining as his cock rubbed against his mate's entrance. 

 

Chase purred, robe slipping off one shoulder as one of Jack's hands slid inside to wrap around his waist, the other steadying the young man by gripping the edge of the cot. It wasn't overly large, as it usually only had one occupant, but it smelled strongly of Jack and worked well enough. 

 

With a growl, the alpha but down on his mate's bond mark and sunk into his hole, wasting no time in setting an enthusiastic pace. 

 

Again, Chase could feel his claws sharpening and fangs lengthening - he'd never noticed a change in Jack's behavior regarding his monstrous form, so deemed it safe enough to let his tail out and wrap it around his alpha’s waist, even though it was a new element to their sex. 

 

The tail forced the tech genius to lean up - he shifted his hands to grip Chase’s hips, not at all put off. It wasn't until he came with a choked groan that he even had the wherewithal to consider the extra appendage. Panting, he looked down at it, even as his thumbs pressed soothing circles against his omega’s hipbones.

 

The green and black scales stood out in sharp relief against Jack's snow white skin. He could suppose it was an effect of the heat - he'd certainly been in less control during his rut. 

 

Chase rumbled, tail tightening as he squeezed around his mate, “Is that all you have for me, alpha?” 

 

Jack felt like the breath had been knocked out of him, and he wasn't very surprised by how fast he recovered, hips stuttering up again, “N-no, omega.”

 

“Good~” said omega purred, stretching languidly as he was fucked. Perhaps this wouldn't be as challenging for his mate as he'd thought - Chase didn't feel any less in control than he had during previous heats, and was pleased at his own willpower. 

 

The young alpha, however, was noticing something… distracting. The tail wrapped around his waist was shifting, and the tip had started traveling down - curling into the cleft between his ass cheeks, pressing against his hole in an undemanding but noticeable way.

 

“Um, Chase…?”

 

The warlord made an inquisitive chirp.

 

“Did you… maybe… wanna fuck me?”

 

Chase froze in surprise. Ah, perhaps he was wrong - he'd seemed to have let himself go a little too far without meaning to. 

 

Jack's hands moved from his mate's hips to the cot frame in surprise, “Ah, oh, sorry… I didn't… I mean it's just… your tail…”

 

The warlord slowly retracted the appendage, trying to calm down. His mate's question had rocked his arousal up significantly higher, and he didn't want to lose his sadly fraying control and do something his young alpha didn't want. 

 

“No I… ugh, I just wanted to say I'm down,” Jack said, very uncomfortable with the spike of distress he smelled from his mate. Because… Chase? Distressed? What was he even supposed to  _ think _ about that - no,  _ how _ was he supposed to think about that? Nonetheless  _ do _ something about it. 

 

“What?” the omega asked. He hadn't meant to ask - especially not so softly. 

 

“I'm down - I mean, if you  _ want _ to,” his alpha replied. He guessed that was probably weird, but if his mate wanted it, who cared? Not him, that was certain, “Fuck me, that is.”

 

The omega shuddered, then Jack yelped as he suddenly found himself pushed back and spun, landing on his back on the cot. 

 

Chase leaned over him, one clawed hand braced on the frame, the other clapped over his alpha’s mouth and eyes so intense - wait, they actually  _ were _ glowing, weren't they?

 

_ Shit that's hot, _ Jack thought, groaning in surprise as his omega sunk back down on his cock. Then he grunted as he felt something brush around their joining and gasped when something wet pressed against his ass and - oh. His head got a little fuzzy with heat as he realized what Chase had done - swiping his tail around his own slick to…

 

The dark prince had needed Jack to stop talking before he hurt the alpha. He needed to be in control for this, in case… he really,  _ really _ hoped his stupid, reckless, thoughtless,  _ perfect _ little alpha didn't change his mind. They'd hit full heat and Chase wasn't sure there was a way back now that the offer had been made. 

 

The tech genius groaned as his entrance was breached - it burned, but he could handle it. And when his omega started rolling his hips while pressing his tail deeper… he could feel the sweat dripping down his brow. Chase had never watched him so intensely before. He didn't even need to be told he'd barreled his way into his mate's heat - the smell, the intensity, the claws… even Chase's body heat had skyrocketed. Jack shivered. 

 

The warlord pulled his hand over his alpha’s mouth back, settling it on the cot frame, “Does it…”

 

“It's fine, I'm fine,” Jack said soothingly, hands coming up to stroke his mate's scent glands on the way up to his hair. Gently, he tugged his omega down, pulling him into a kiss. 

 

Chase growled into it, stealing the little panting moans his mate was making.  _ Fine _ was when Jack only had bruised instead of broken ribs after a Showdown.  _ Fine _ was when Jack’s attempts at heylin magic left him paralyzed for a few hours instead of injured.  _ Fine _ was when Jack narrowly avoided burning himself with a soldering iron.  _ Fine _ was very far from what the omega wanted. If he could just find… 

 

Jack suddenly whined into the kiss, back arching off the cot and slamming into his mate. 

 

The warlord purred and pulled back to lick and bite at the young alpha’s neck, trailing down to his scent glands. 

 

“Wh-what-” the tech genius whined again, shakily moving his hands up his omega’s thighs. 

 

“Just because you’re not an omega doesn’t mean there aren’t ways for you to enjoy this,” Chase said, voice heavy and thick in a way Jack felt was  _ concerningly _ close to his dragon form’s voice… if it concerned him instead of making him somehow  _ more _ turned on. 

 

Jack hissed in a breath, reaching out to stroke his mate’s cock in time with the tail moving inside of him. 

 

The omega’s claws dug into the cot frame, bending the metal under them - while his alpha’s wandering mind was a detriment in battle, it made him a surprisingly considerate bed partner. Well, once he’d gotten some experience. As good as it was for his body, it was terrible for his already slipping control. 

 

“Alpha…” he growled - unfortunately not in the warning tone he’d intended. 

 

Oblivious to the havoc he was wrecking, Jack started worrying his mate’s bond mark with his teeth. 

 

Chase came with another growl, then pulled off and used his tail to flip his mate onto the alpha’s stomach. 

 

Jack wasn’t sure what was happening - he flinched as the the metal of the cot groaned, and looked up to see fully dragon claws holding the frame. He swallowed, “Um, Chase…?”

 

A long, forked tongue licked licked the shell of the alpha’s ear, “So foolish, my little alpha…”

 

The tech genius felt something long and hard slid along his back, and shivered. That was when he noticed something… else. He opened his mouth, taking a deep breath - there was his omega’s scent… except it… wasn’t an  _ omega _ scent. The sandalwood had been heavily overlaid with musk, the ozone of heylin magic harsher and more acidic. 

 

“Is your scent… are you…” Jack was having a  _ very _ hard time with the thinking. His head felt full of white noise, and his very large, now obviously reptilian mate was still slowly, carefully rutting against his back. The warlord’s body was still hot enough that it felt nearly molton. It was… surprisingly nice, even if it was weird. 

 

“An alpha?” Chase’s snout was right by his ear, “Yes… the Lao Mang Lone soup had some… unexpected side effects.”

 

“So you… just… flip?” the tech genius asked, realizing this was the first time his mate had transformed since they’d bonded. Jack whined as that rough tongue slid across his scent gland, a brush of teeth close behind. 

 

Chase grumbled an affirmative, “Letting me fuck you was… appealing to this side of me. Remain still and I will… be able to regain control.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I am sure this side of me is…” the warlord paused, head rising as he scented the air. His tail snapped behind him in surprise, cracking the back of the cot frame, “You aren’t… turned off by my scent?”

 

“Why would I be?” the young alpha asked, pushing up on his arms at the surprise reprieve, “I mean… yeah, it’s  _ different _ , but it’s still  _ you _ .”

 

Jack yelped as there were suddenly teeth on his shoulder and a clawed paw yanking his hip up and against his mate’s hard length, tail wrapping around his thigh. He hissed in a breath as Chase’s cock started pressing against his entrance. 

 

The warlord released his hold on his mate’s shoulder and muttered something. There was a twist of heylin magic, and suddenly Chase’s passage was eased - still uncomfortable due to his large size, but not painful. 

 

“You are a wonder, little alpha of mine,” the reptilian alpha said, “I think I’ll keep you around.”

 

“Oh, well,” Jack whimpered, then gasped as his mate’s length reached his prostate, “I was… thinking the same thing… about you.”

 

Chase  _ churr _ ed, slowly pressing forward to fully seat himself in his mate, “Can I mark you, Jack?”

 

The young alpha groaned, then nodded, forehead dropping to the cot. Chase? Marking  _ him _ ? It hadn’t even occurred to him - omegas didn’t mark alphas. But now that it was an option…  _ oh _ , did he want it. 

 

The warlord wasted no time in biting down on his mate’s scent gland - normally, they’d be too far down for someone to reach, but it was no challenge for dragon-length teeth. As he did, Chase started thrusting into his mate. 

 

Jack arched up in surprise, breath knocked out of him - when a clawed hand carefully started to pump his member in time with the thrusting, it didn’t take him long to cum. 

 

His mate was soon behind him with a snarl. In the aftermath, the warlord licked the blood from the shoulder wound he’d created. He slowly pulled out of his little alpha, changing back to his human form and feeling more sated than he had in centuries. 

 

The tech genius groaned as his mate gently turned him over again, tired and sore already. Chase was purring, and captured his alpha’s lips in a soft, warm kiss as he settled on top of him to cuddle. Jack wrapped his arms around his mate, omega again, returning the kiss as well as he could. 

 

“We should probably move to the bed…” the young alpha said, wincing as he realized how crooked the cot frame had become. 

 

Chase growled, but it was low, almost more of an aggressive purr, “Your scent is here.”

 

“Uh…” Jack forced his foggy mind to concentrate, even with his mate gently scenting him, “You’re… acting more… omega-y than usual…”

 

“My alpha side is satisfied,” the warlord replied, “So my original instincts are taking over.”

 

“Oh, neat,” Jack said, “We should still move to the bed.”

 

Chase whined. 

 

His alpha was suddenly much more alert - sitting up and looking at his mate with wide eyes, “Did you just…?”

 

“Alpha,” the warlord begged -  _ begged _ \- head tilted down so he could look up at his mate. His eyes were hazy and soft, the opposite of their usual intensity. He whined again, leaning up to lap at the tech genius’s new bond mark. 

 

Jack swallowed, suddenly feeling twenty feet under water.  _ Well then _ , he thought, “Or we could have the bed brought in here…?”

 

Chase purred in agreement, nuzzling his mate’s neck, “This is nice.”

 

“What… is…?” the young alpha asked, head filling with static again at the gentle attention. 

 

“Letting go,” the omega replied, “I missed it.”

 

“... I better make sure to get food and water in here, too,” Jack said, realizing that twice was unlikely to be the total amount of times Chase was going to flip alpha during his heat. Not after the tech genius had made it an option - not that he regretted it, either. 

 

The warlord snorted, settling against his mate’s chest and nodding off, “And you were worried about being a bad alpha…”

 

Jack stared down, running a hand through his mate’s hair. Chase had never fallen asleep first - between being a martial arts master and a 1500-year-old monster, the warlord had an insane amount of stamina. Or, just maybe, the problem had something to do with his holding back his alpha side. 

 

The tech genius shook his head and called over one of his Jackbots - food and water were, as his mate had reminded him, alpha duties during heats. Not to mention needing to move the bed, as well - he doubted the cot could handle Chase when the warlord  _ really _ got going. 

 

* * *

 

Chase’s heat lasted a little over a week. Jack knew it was over when he woke up and the bed was back in the warlord’s room instead of his lab. The tech genius groaned, closing his eyes again - he was so worn out, he’d been worried he was going to die. Even his rut hadn’t pushed him so far - though, to be fair, he hadn’t been fucked during his rut. Chase had alternated between his human and reptilian forms throughout, expressing the extremes of both. It was… more than pleasantly confusing. 

 

The side of the bed dipped, and Jack hissed as his mate easily lifted him. 

 

Chase kissed his alpha’s temple, “You have exceeded my expectations, alpha.”

 

Jack groaned, too sore for teasing, “What now?”

 

“A bath, for starters,” his omega replied, “The sheets will be changed in the meantime. A light meal while I apply a poultice to your wounds-”

 

The tech genius hummed appreciatively - he had so many cuts and bruises, and there had been little time to do more than clean them. 

 

“-and then sleep,” Chase finished, smiling, “We both could use it.”

 

Jack made an affirmative noise, already drifting off again. 

 

The warlord chuckled, quite pleased with his little alpha - more than enough to spoil the young man a little. Yes, as unlikely as their bonding had been, Chase was finding the arrangement more rewarding than he could have imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for it - the mpreg fic. But, you know, gotta go over the fun part of baby-making before the stressful part. For Jack, anyways.


	2. The Announcement

Chase was… uncomfortable. He shifted his weight on his throne, trying to settle the nausea - it didn’t work. He’d never gotten sick once after consuming the Lao Mang Lone soup, so he couldn’t think of how to explain it. Recently, the nausea was on and off, along with a bloated feeling. And he tired more easily - at first he had attributed it to the heat, but it was nearly a month later and-

 

The warlord paused - the heat. His heat. The one time of the year he was, at least in theory, fertile. 

 

Chase placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes, reaching out with magic - yes, there it was, a spark of life. He was pregnant. 

 

Something tight uncurled in his chest, and the warlord smiled - he’d actually assumed that another side-effect of Lao Mang Lone was infertility. It was the most plausible explanation for his lack of children despite many partners over the years. Years ago, he’d been angry - mostly at Hannibal for taking away things he hadn’t even thought to lose. If he hadn’t already sealed the monster away, he’d have done worse at the time. But now… 

 

Perhaps it had been his holding back that had stopped him, he ruminated. As his mate had quickly observed, he had been much more… omega-like during his heat after allowing his alpha side free reign. There was a chance that restricting himself had prevented his body from functioning fully, and  _ that _ was the reason for his seeming infertility. 

 

The dark prince rose with a languid stretch - he sent a mental request to one of his cats for tea, and went to his room to change into something more comfortable. It would at least ease the bloating, and the tea would help with the nausea. For so long, he’d assumed pregnancy and children were something he would never get to experience - it was a pleasant surprise to be proven wrong. And so few surprises were pleasant at his age. 

 

Once changed, he went to the gardens and lounged on a bench. Tea had already been laid out, along with chilled fruit. It wasn’t his usual fare, but it was light and would be easy on his stomach. 

 

Drinking his tea, Chase turned his thoughts to his mate. 

 

While the dark prince’s age was great, Jack was young - even by mortal standards. Barely an adult at all. Already prone to panicking and overreaction, the omega wasn’t sure how his alpha would react to the news. He couldn’t keep it a secret - putting aside the obvious physical changes he’d experience, Jack  _ was _ smart. Smart enough to notice something was off - and self-conscious enough to assume it was something he’d done wrong. 

 

With a sigh, he sent a cat to collect his alpha - best to get this over with sooner rather than later. Perhaps it would give the young man time to accept the idea. 

 

* * *

 

Jack was working under a car when something wrapped around his ankle. He paused, then set his tools aside before the panther bit down firmly and dragged him out. He recognized her as Khethiwe, the Zulu warrioress - she’d seemed to be the quickest to warm up to him after he and Chase had bonded. 

 

The tech genius stood and stretched, “Something wrong?”

 

The panther  _ chuff _ ed, padding a few feet away and sitting to clean herself. 

 

“So nothing urgent,” Jack said, pushing his goggles up, “Guess I’ll clean up first then.”

 

Khethiwe made an affirmative noise, continuing to lick her paws. 

 

It didn’t take him long - there was a small washroom off to the side for just such an occasion. Well, more so he could clean up before leaving the lab, but semantics. When he came back out, cleaned up and in a change of clothes (his closet had grown significantly since coming to the citadel). When he came back out, he yelped in surprise. 

 

“Your toys are as strange to me now as they were when you first arrived,” the Zulu warrioress, in human form, was holding up a mechanical device to examine it. She’d set her mask aside to see it clearly. 

 

“Uh…” Jack shook his head, then paused. He took in a little breath, a little surprised. He’d never been really close to the warriors when they were in their human forms - and they didn’t have secondary gender scents as cats, “You’re an omega?”

 

Khethiwe snorted, setting the device down. She rested a hand on her hip, facing the young alpha, “And what of it? I am far from the only warrior omega you have met, Jack Spicer.”

 

The tech genius hunched his shoulders, blushing, “Sorry, I just… nevermind.”

 

Something in the woman’s face softened, “These modern views of omegas and alphas have done no favors for anyone. But come - Chase awaits.”

 

“ _ Is _ something wrong?” Jack asked, hesitant at approaching the warrioress, staying put instead, “You don’t usually…”

 

Khethiwe flashed a grin before picking up her mask, “Chase is in good spirits - but… hm, you will see.”

 

She turned back into a panther and padded the way out of the lab, looking over her shoulder at the young alpha. 

 

Hesitating for a few moments more, Jack took a deep breath and followed. There had been nothing stressful in Khethiwe’s scent or actions, and she had said Chase was in a good mood… but he still felt a stone in the pit of his stomach. Not knowing things made him anxious, even if he was sure it was nothing bad. 

 

The panther led the way to the gardens - Chase was lounging on a couch in the center of a group of columns, gauzy white fabric forming a canopy. Jack was immediately reminded of a Roman emperor - it was probably the columns. Or, you know, the everything. It was hard to tell with Chase. 

 

“Take a seat, Jack,” the warlord said, a gentle smile on his face. 

 

The tech genius sat very slowly on a second bench across from his mate - the only time he’d seen that kind of expression on the omega’s face had been during the heylin prince’s heat. It was… disconcerting to say the least. And the robes replacing his typically armor didn’t help. But it  _ did  _ continue to lend credence to the idea that nothing was…  _ wrong _ . 

 

Chase watched his mate carefully - Jack was already twitchy, but that wasn’t a surprise. Now that he cared to pay attention, it was clear that the young alpha had… issues. The warlord was sure he’d root them all out and work on them eventually, but for now he made a careful catalogue of the behaviors he noticed. Such as anxiety at change, regardless of whether it seemed good or bad. 

 

Jack cleared his throat, “So, uh, what’s going on?” 

 

“I’m pregnant,” the omega said, seeing no point in beating around the bush. 

 

His mate stiffened, brain struggling to process the information. 

 

Chase said nothing, just waited. There wasn’t distress in his mate’s scent - not yet, anyways. But given time… 

 

Jack suddenly shot to his feet. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He tried for several moments, then walked away and started pacing, tugging at his hair. 

 

Pregnant?  _ Pregnant?? _ Yeah logically he’d known it was a possibility, but… but… they’d been bonded less than a year! He wasn’t - he wasn’t even ready to think about  _ wanting _ to be a father! Him, a  _ father _ ? Oh, that was a  _ riot _ \- one big  _ joke _ , that’s what  _ that _ was. Who would even  _ want _ him to be-

 

Sure hands guided him back to the canopy, Chase sitting first and pulling his alpha into his lap. He laid back, pulling the young man against his chest. The warlord purred, nuzzling his mate’s bond mark, rubbing his hands up and down the alpha’s back soothingly. 

 

Jack hadn’t realized he’d been shaking until the comforting started helping him calm down. He hiccuped, realizing his cheeks were wet, too, “Ugh, this is so embarrassing…”

 

“Why?” his mate asked, shifting to lap at one of the tear tracks, kissing the corner of his mate’s eye, “It is a large commitment.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but… ” the alpha whined, then sighed, collapsing against Chase and nuzzling the omega’s bond mark in turn. The smell of happy omega was doing him the most good - at least  _ one _ of them was, “I’m a mess, and you’re…”

 

The dark prince reached up to stroke a hand through his mate’s hair, “ _ I _ am a 1500 year old warlord who has had a lot of time to consider having children - despite believing myself infertile.  _ You _ are a young man who’s just been bonded and hasn’t given the idea a second thought - or so I assume.”

 

Jack sighed again, relaxing more at the assurance, “Well… no. I didn’t…”

 

“Didn’t what?” Chase asked. 

 

The tech genius hesitated, wrapping his arms around his mate. It was a while before he spoke, “I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

 

His omega purred louder, unsurprised by the admission. Jack had few - if  _ any _ \- friends, nonetheless prospective lovers. The warlord shifted his mate’s weight so it rested more comfortably over him, intending to remain for some time.

 

“It’s alright to be afraid, Jack,” Chase said. 

 

“Oh, good, cause I’m  _ terrified _ ,” the alpha replied quickly.

 

His omega snorted, and nosed the tech genius’s hair, “Everything will be fine. Our child will want for nothing, and you may be as involved or uninvolved in their life as you wish.”

 

Jack shot up suddenly, arms straight, looking down at his mate, “What? You think…”

 

Chase waited, blinking up in surprise.

 

“You think I… you think I would  _ abandon _ our kid?” he demanded, starting to shake again, “You think I would… you think I would  _ do _ that to-”

 

“Jack, calm down,” the omega replied, eyes going wide in surprise. Something warm curled around the pit of his stomach - he’d assumed Jack wouldn’t want to be involved due to his inexperience and anxiety. He’d been alright with it - but it was  _ much _ better to see his alpha so determined to be involved the very idea of  _ not _ being involved incensed him. 

 

The reaction was as intense as his earlier fear had been. 

 

“Calm-” the alpha growled - then sat up and covered his mouth in shock at the reaction. 

 

Chase sat up as well, eyes still wide - Jack had never  _ growled _ at him. It was… fetching, under the circumstances, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I only wanted you to know that I wasn’t expecting anything.”

 

“That’s  _ worse _ !” Jack said, getting to his feet and pacing again. The small, logical part of his brain was telling him that his mate had only been trying to take the pressure off - but it was being drowned out by the pounding in his ears at the suggestion that he  _ abandon his child _ . 

 

The warlord watched the… well, ungraceful  _ stalking _ around the canopy his mate was doing. It was the most aggressive behavior he’d ever seen from his young alpha. A hand went over his stomach, the warmth there growing. Some of his warriors appeared as well - not out of concern, just to watch the spectacle. 

 

“Jack-” Chase paused, then started again, “Alpha, I thought you might be too-”

 

“Incompetent?” Jack snapped, throwing his hands up, “And who could blame you? My entire life’s been one huge  _ fuck up _ after the other, who would want  _ me _ raising a kid?”

 

“I would,” the omega said, twisting to look over the back of the couch. 

 

“You’re just  _ saying _ that!” his mate said, stalking around again, “You didn’t even think I’d  _ want _ our kid! You can’t just-!”

 

Chase jumped the couch and wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist, tugging the young alpha against him. It still irked him that the redhead was a few inches taller than him now, but he reached up to cup the back of his mate’s neck and pull him into a searing kiss. 

 

Sensing the way things were headed, the warriors left again. 

 

Jack groaned in surprise, at first resisting - then wrapping his arms around his mate and kissing back hungrily with another growl. 

 

When the warlord pulled back, purring as he licked his lips, “While I did not expect your participation, I’d  _ much _ rather have it, alpha~”

 

Said alpha grumbled, trying to calm down. He felt… he wasn’t sure - he’d never felt this way before. Like… like a  _ real _ alpha. 

 

Chase licked his mate’s chin, “Maybe you should find a  _ creative _ outlet for all this new found aggression.”

 

Jack growled again, too worked up to argue as he kissed his mate again, pushing him back into a column. 

 

Maybe it was the hormones, or just that the experience was so surreal that the omega let himself be directed. He purred as his alpha ducked his head to bite his bond mark, calloused hands pulling his robes open and gently brushing over his stomach on their way to his hips. Jack grinded their hips together harshly, then tugged at Chase’s pants. The omega helped get rid of them - then made a grunt of surprise as he was lifted off the ground.

 

Adrenaline and long hours spent moving heavy sheets of metal and equipment gave the tech genius all the strength he needed to pick his mate’s legs up. He felt like he was back in rut, but… more intense, if that were possible. There were so many equally strong emotions contending for his attention, he just wanted to ignore all of them for the moment. 

 

Chase wrapped his arms around his alpha’s shoulders and his legs around his waist - he honestly didn’t think Jack had it in him, but he wasn’t about to complain now. Besides - this had been  _ his _ suggestion. 

 

“Are you going to fuck me, alpha?” the warlord purred, then groaned at the still clothed erection thrusting against him. 

 

“Yeah,” Jack breathed, leaning his weight into his mate to keep him pinned to the column while he undid his pants. They were wet with slick already, but the scent of it just made him dizzier, “I’ll fuck you hard enough to put another kid in you, omega.”

 

Chase huffed a laugh, breath warm against his alpha’s ear, “Do it - let’s have a litter of abominations together.”

 

His mate growled, hands back on the dark prince’s hips as he thrust into him. 

 

The column’s fluting was digging into the warlord’s back, he wasn’t in control, and for once he  _ didn’t give a single fuck _ . 

 

Jack kissed Chase like he might die if he didn’t, and the omega returned the fervor. Soon they were both cumming, one after the other, and time itself seemed to wind down with them. 

 

As the static filtered out of his brain, the tech genius lowered himself and his mate to the ground. He pulled out and sat on the ground, still nearby but no longer connected. He’d… he’d  _ picked up Chase. _ Like,  _ physically _ lifted him  _ off the ground. _ And fucked him into a column. He’d  _ growled _ at him. He…

 

“What the fuck just happened?” he asked, burning his burning face in his hands. 

 

Chase laughed - a genuine, full body laugh. He doubled over with the force of it and how absolutely  _ ridiculous _ the situation was - Jack fucking him into a column like a traditional alpha claiming his mate. No one would believe it.  _ He _ barely did. 

 

The tech genius peeked through his fingers, then dropped his hands to watch in awe. He’d never seen his mate laugh like that. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and carded it into his mate’s hair, “Chase…?”

 

“Aren’t you full of surprises,” the omega said, nuzzling the hand and licking his alpha’s palm. His eyes were glowing in a much more familiar way as he pushed Jack back, “Alpha.”

 

Said alpha shuddered, letting his mate push him until his back hit the ground, “S-sorry, I-”

 

“Do I seem angry to you?” Chase asked, crawling up Jack’s body to straddle his mate’s waist.

 

“No…” the alpha said, then cleared his throat, “No, omega.”

 

The warlord purred, licking his lips and he slowly ground down against his alpha’s still hard cock, “That your passion for our child could drive you so far… mm, I’m sure you’ll be an excellent parent, alpha.”

 

Jack swallowed again, shaky hands traveling up his omega’s thighs, “You… you really think so?”

 

Chase nodded, leaning down to kiss the tech genius warmly as he reached back to line up his mate’s member with his entrance and sink down onto it.

 

The young man whined, still confused but feeling like he at least had solid ground back under his feet at the familiar dynamics. 

 

Chase moved to nip and lap at his mate’s bond mark - just seeing it still caused a warm spot in his chest to bloom.  _ Yes _ , he thought,  _ very rewarding indeed. _

 

* * *

 

Hours later, they’d managed to pick themselves up and return to one of the couches. Chase was laying on top of his mate, purring in satisfaction and idly stroking the young man’s chest. Jack was staring into space, one arm wrapped loosely wrapped around his mate’s waist. 

 

“Chase?” he asked. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you… really think I’ll make a good parent?” 

 

The omega nuzzled under his mate’s jaw, “I said so, didn’t I?”

 

Jack frowned, “You said that while we were having sex.”

 

“Well I still believe it now,” Chase said, opening his eyes halfway, “Besides, if you aren’t I’ll just get rid of you.”

 

The alpha rolled his eyes, “Thanks.”

 

With a much put upon sigh, the warlord shifted to push up on an elbow and meet his mate’s eyes, “This is very important to you, isn’t it?”

 

“Well… yeah,” Jack said, reaching up to card a hand through his hair, “I don’t… I didn’t exactly have the best example. And I don’t… I don’t want our kid to end up fucked up…”

 

“Like you?” Chase finished the thought. 

 

The tech genius opened his mouth, then closed it, turning his head away instead of answering. 

 

His mate reached up to gently trace the scars of the bond mark he’d made on his alpha, considering what to say. He purred comfortingly, “You aren’t worried I’ll make a poor parent?”

 

“No?” Jack replied, “You’re…  _ amazing _ . And you already said you thought about this a lot. I…”

 

“Didn’t think you’d make it this far,” Chase echoed the sentiment from earlier. 

 

His mate winced, but nodded. 

 

“Shouldn’t that be proof enough?” the warlord asked. 

 

Finally, the tech genius looked back at him. 

 

“You’re bonded to an  _ amazing _ omega like me,” Chase, smirking in amusement at the praise, “When you didn’t expect to bond with anyone.”

 

“That’s… true…” Jack said, shifting his weight against the couch. 

 

“So why is it so hard to believe that you’d make a good parent?” the omega replied, “I didn’t even know my parents - at least you have a guide of what  _ not _ to do.”

 

The alpha snorted in spite of his gloomy mood, “Step one, don’t abandon your kid.”

 

Chase leaned up to kiss his mate’s temple, “See? You’re already off to a great start.”

 

“I don’t think… they even noticed I’m gone yet,” Jack said quietly. 

 

His mate watched him carefully - he hadn’t really  _ asked _ about the tech genius’s parents, but it wasn’t hard to guess they were absent. The laws of probability practically demanded that he’d see or run into one of them after all the times he’d popped in unannounced or spied on Jack. Unless, of course, they were never  _ there _ . 

 

“Did they live in the same house?” Chase asked, trying to remember if he’d even picked up their scents wafting around. 

 

Jack shook his head, then sighed and shrugged, “In theory - dad was always on business trips and mom took vacations all the time. The older I got, the less attention they paid. Once I got my degree, they decided I was old enough to take care of myself full time.”

 

“Degree?” the omega asked, tilting his head. He was sure he’d never seen his mate attending school - nonetheless college. 

 

The tech genius nodded, “Distance courses - once I’d plowed my way through all the homeschool tutoring, they got me enrolled for robotics. I should probably get my masters at some point, but…” another shrug, “Didn’t seem all that important. Still doesn’t.”

 

Chase narrowed his eyes, “And this was  _ before _ you joined the xiaolin-heylin conflict?”

 

Jack nodded, starting to nod off. Between the panic attack, the alpha weirdness, and sex he was exhausted. 

 

The warlord watched his mate fall asleep, something uneasy in the pit of his stomach. He’d always thought the young man’s claims of genius were an overinflated sense of ego - but was it possible that he’d been wrong? Modern technology had never interested him, since there was nothing he could do with it he couldn’t accomplish with magic instead. Now that he considered it, however…

 

Jack was not a martial artist. He did not have the superhuman strength and durability that came with channeling chi and magic in battle. And yet he’d been a thorn in the side of the xiaolin dragons-in-training for years - continued to be so even as they rose in rank. Even as stronger heylin villains rose to the imbalance. 

 

Sure, he was impulsive, rude, and immature - but so were monks much of the time. So were  _ all _ teenagers and children. 

 

Chase reached up to trace his mate’s bottom lip, feeling as if he was seeing him in a new light. Perhaps he had allowed his own biases to cloud his judgement regarding the young man. 

 

_ Oh well _ , he thought, settling back down to take his own nap,  _ I’ve got plenty of time to make up for my mistakes.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't _supposed_ to be sex in this chapter. Sigh, oh well... 
> 
> Khethiwe means "chosen one", or so I read. Want to get around to exploring more of the warriors seen in the show, so I started with her. I figure once they all get warmed up to Jack they'd actually get to know him.


	3. Alphas are Kind of Dumb

Jack was researching everything about omega pregnancy he could - some instinctive need kept him from leaving his mate’s side for long. According the the internet, that was normal - and healthy for the baby. 

 

Though not, perhaps, for his mate’s sanity. 

 

“I don’t need a doctor, Jack,” Chase said -  _ again _ , rubbing his temple, “I am versed in the medical arts myself.”

 

The young alpha whined - he  _ knew _ that, he  _ did _ , but… 

 

The warlord sighed - a compromise was needed here, he could sense it. A week of his mate at his side at nearly every waking moment was… irritating. As truly gratified as he was that Jack was taking such an  _ active _ role as a prospective parent, he didn’t need to be coddled. 

 

“What if I were to see someone with more knowledge in healing than I?” the omega asked, “Would that satisfy you?”

 

“Who were you thinking?” Jack asked, looking up from his laptop. 

 

The gardens had become a regular destination of late - there were plenty of hidden pockets of furniture, and it was always pleasant. Chase could practice his forms, read, and enjoy light meals while running his citadel as usual. It never mattered  _ where _ he was anyways - the throne room was a display of power. A trapping to reflect to others what he himself already knew. 

 

Today the warlord had chosen to sit by one of the ponds - this one of Turkish design, with a tiled floor surrounding it. The furniture here was mainly large, colorful patterned cushions set on top of rich Ottoman carpets. (Though his, of course, were authentic.)

 

Chase set his book in his lap, open to keep his place. He was leaning on a particularly large, round cushion. His mate sat across from him, cross-legged on top of a smaller one. He wasn’t sure what the reaction to his suggestion would be. 

 

“Fung.” 

 

His alpha blinked, “Master Fung?”

 

The warlord nodded - as much as the idea irked him, the xiaolin arts included healing beyond what the heylin could provide. If his mate was going to be so insistent that he see someone else in regards to his health, it might as well be someone with a background in the mystic as well as the medical. In fact, as initially resistant as he’d been, he was starting to believe an objective second opinion was actually a good idea. 

 

That, and it could get his alpha out of the citadel for a few hours at least.

 

Jack rolled the idea around in his head - it wasn’t a pediatrician, but… he’d only stayed in the temple a short time, but he trusted the old monk. At least to a degree. And if Chase would allow it, it was better than nothing. 

 

“I mean, if you’re really okay with it…” 

 

“I can tolerate it,” the omega said, returning to his book, “Though you will be the one to ask.”

 

“What?” the tech genius asked. 

 

“Go to the temple and ask for Fung’s help,” Chase said, slowly, “Since you are the one so determined to have someone look at me like an animal at a zoo.”

 

“You know that’s not-” Jack dropped it - he knew his mate didn’t need taking care of, but his instincts didn’t seem to agree with him. He bit his nails, then sighed, “What if something happens?”

 

His mate gave him a flat look, arching a brow. 

 

The alpha whined helplessly in response. 

 

Chase sighed, rubbing his temple - it was not Jack’s fault that his instincts were being just as affected by the pregnancy as his were. He reminded himself of that two more times before speaking, “Take Hrafn with you - he will know if anything occurs while you are out.”

 

A tiger appeared from the nearby trees, stretching before jumping and turning into a crow, landing on the young alpha’s head. 

 

“Can you not?” Jack batted at him, earning a pecked finger. He huffed and stuck the appendage in his mouth, tasting the tang of blood. 

 

The warlord smirked - likely his mate didn’t know it, but the berserker had always been the gentlest on him. Even before they were bonded.

 

With a sigh, the young heylin stood, resigned to being used as a perch. He hesitated, “Is there anything-”

 

“ _ Go _ ,” Chase said, “Before I change my mind.”

 

“I’m going!” his mate said, taking off at a jog. 

 

The omega shook his head after the young man, glad to finally have a little peace. 

 

* * *

 

When Jack landed and deactivated his helipack just outside the xiaolin temple, his old foes were waiting for him. And Hrafn, who perched on his head again. 

 

Raimundo snickered, crossing his arms, “Nice new accessory, Jack.”

 

“Fuck off,” the heylin alpha said, flipping the Brazilian off for good measure. 

 

“Jack Spicer, for why have you come?” Omi asked, though with far less energy than usual. 

 

“What’s up with cueball?” Jack asked, pushing his goggles up. It forced the crow to resettle, but he wasn’t pecked for it this time, “And you know you don’t have to say my  _ full _ name every time, right? I  _ know _ what it is.”

 

“Ignore him,” Kimiko said, putting her hands on her hips, “Why are you here, Jack?”

 

The tech genius hissed in a breath and stuck his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders, “Is… Master Fung around?”

 

“Master Fung?” Clay scratched under his hat, “Now what would ya have to talk to him about?”

 

“Is he around or not?” Jack demanded, not wanting to explain to anyone he didn’t have to. At least not yet.

 

“I am, as you say, around,” the old monk said, walking out of the temple behind his students. He arched a brow at the young heylin, “What did you come to speak to me about?”

 

The redhead hesitated, scratching the back of his neck and glancing at the dragons in training. 

 

Master Fung noticed, and held out a hand towards the temple, “Perhaps somewhere more private?”

 

“Yeah, uh… thanks,” Jack said, trailing behind the old monk as the man led the way. 

 

Watching them walk away, Raimundo shook his head, “I still can’t believe he and Chase are  _ bonded _ .”

 

“Yeah, Jack is pretty young,” Clay agreed, “I couldn’t imagine getting bonded so soon.”

 

“That’s… not really what I meant, but yeah, that too,” the Brazilian monk said. 

 

“I get what you mean though,” Kimiko said, “I thought Chase  _ hated _ Jack.”

 

Clay shook his head, “Sure didn’t seem that way t’me… at least not last I saw.”

 

“Yeah yeah, the ‘omega challenge’ thing,” Raimundo laughed, “Look, you can just admit you were scared to face Chase on your own. I won’t think less of you.”

 

“I know what I smelled,” the American monk replied, crossing his arms. 

 

“And I know what you will not be smelling,” Omi said sullenly, sitting and putting his head in his hands. 

 

“Oh, come on, Omi,” Kimiko sighed, “Being a beta isn’t the end of the world - Master Fung is a beta!”

 

“I know,” the dragon of water said, “But I thought…”

 

“You thought you’d be an alpha, we know,” Raimundo said, rolling his eyes, “Come one, let’s go see if we can eavesdrop on Jack and Master Fung.”

 

“Excuse me, partner?” Clay asked. 

 

“Come on, don’t you want to know what’s going on?” the Brazilian monk asked.

 

“Not really,” Kimiko said, shrugging, “If it matters, I’m sure we’ll find out.”

 

“Really?  _ None _ of you are curious?” Raimundo demanded, “Omi?”

 

The young beta just sighed.

 

Hi Brazilian friend groaned in frustration. 

 

Meanwhile, Master Fung led Jack to a small room with a low table. He retrieved a pot of tea, and poured two cups before sitting down. 

 

“Now, what is it you have come here for?” 

 

Jack picked up the tea cup and sniffed at it - simple green tea. He set the cup back down again, taking a steadying breath - it was surprisingly difficult to talk about his mate’s condition when it came right down to it. 

 

“Well…” the tech genius scratched the back of his neck, “I… wanted to ask for your help.”

 

Master Fung arched a brow, “Oh?”

 

Jack was glad the old monk was a beta - the jasmine and smoke smell was soothing, but not  _ too _ soothing the way an omega scent would be. It also wasn’t challenging like an alpha scent, which keep everything pressure free. Still, the young alpha fiddled with his cup. 

 

Hrafn pecked him on the head. 

 

“Ow, fuck, excuse you,” Jack said, rubbing at the spot and glaring upwards. 

 

“Jack,” his host said gently. 

 

The tech genius sighed, “I got Chase pregnant and he said he wouldn’t see a doctor, but he’d see you.”

 

Fung dropped his cup, and it spilled on the table, “You…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jack said, resting his chin in a hand and looking away. 

 

Hrafn pecked him again. 

 

“Ow, hey!” the young alpha said, trying to dislodge the warrior turned crow. He was unsuccessful. 

 

The old monk cleaned up during the exchange, schooling his surprise, “How far along is your mate?”

 

Jack huffed, arms dropping and shoulders slumping as he gave up, “About a month, probably?”

 

“I see… well, I will prepare what I need and meet you outside of the temple within the hour,” Master Fung said, “If that is amenable.”

 

“You’ll do it?” the alpha asked, leaning across the table in surprise, eyes shining with hope. 

 

“We may be on different sides, but that is no reason to allow children to suffer,” the beta said.

 

Jack released a sigh of relief, sitting back again, “Thank you. I mean, uh… no, yeah, thank you - seriously.”

 

“You appear to be taking this very seriously, despite your age,” Master Fung said, standing. He guided his guest out of the room and back to the courtyard with a gentle hand on his shoulder, “It is admirable.”

 

“Well, yeah,” the alpha said, “Like you said, kid deserves a fair shot.”

 

The old monk arched a brow, “Indeed.”

 

“Kid?” Raimundo appeared, leaning on Jack’s shoulder, “What kid?”

 

The tech genius growled at him and shoved him away. 

 

Master Fung shook his head, headed towards his room to gather what he would need. He was sure the other monks could handle the situation. 

 

“What gives, dude?” the Brazilian monk asked, feeling his shoulders tense. There was something…  _ challenging _ in the other alpha’s scent. Which was something he hadn’t gotten from Jack before - even in the middle of a battle. 

 

The young heylin wished he had an answer - he really did. He was already on edge because of the whole pregnancy, and having another alpha suddenly invade his space had just… set him off. It didn’t usually, but right now… 

 

“Don’t touch me,” Jack bit out, a growl still in the back of his throat. 

 

“Chill, I  _ just _ asked a question,” Raimundo replied, also feeling a growl at the tone. 

 

“It’s none of your business,” the tech genius replied, trying to reign in his emotions. 

 

The Brazilian monk snorted, “Whatever - not like I really care what you and that monster you call a mate get into.”

 

Jack tackled him, Hrafn taking off. The move was unexpected enough that Raimundo hit the ground, and the redhead’s training with Chase prevented the monk from immediately gaining the advantage. For a few moments, they were both a snarling, growling mass of limbs rolling across the ground. 

 

Clay and Kimiko ran up first, both having caught wind of the angry alpha scents. Omi wasn’t far behind them, though he was the only one ready for a fight. The omegas just looked at each other and tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation. 

 

Raimundo’s greater skill won out, though, and he pinned the other alpha against the ground, “What the  _ fuck _ , man?”

 

Jack just growled, struggling to get free. 

 

The Brazilian monk turned his head and snapped at a tap at his shoulder - then found himself tossed away by a heavy fist to his face. 

 

The tech genius pushed up and tried to jump after him, but found himself hoisted up by a hand grabbing the collar of his jacket - then arms as big as tree trunks wrapping around his middle and lifting him off the ground and just holding him there. 

 

Raimundo came up ready to pounce as well - only to have Clay hold him back by threading his arms under his alpha’s arms from behind, Kimiko jumping in front and putting both hands on his chest. 

 

“Calm down, Rai!” the Japanese monk said, moving her head to block her alpha’s view. 

 

“Let go! He started this!” the Brazilian monk growled, trying to free himself. 

 

“Put me down you-!” Jack kicked and wiggled, also trying to break free. 

 

Hrafn was immovable, doing nothing more physically than restrain his master’s mate. He did start to let his scent out more strongly - it smelled like cold, brine, and blood. But it was an omega scent, and it was done with a purpose. 

 

“I am… most confused,” Omi said, relaxing his battle stance as he looked at the scene. 

 

Dojo appeared and wrapped around the young monk’s shoulders, “What’s confusing? Two hot headed alphas got into a scuffle, happens all the time.”

 

“I know, but… not with Jack Spicer,” the dragon of water said.

 

The actual dragon shrugged, “I mean, he’s still an alpha, kid. Something must have set him off.”

 

“I have an idea as to what,” Master Fung said, walking up to the pair. 

 

Meanwhile, the omegas had managed to calm the alphas down. 

 

Jack went limp, panting, “Yeah, ok, I’m good now, can you put me down?”

 

Hrafn snorted, but set the young alpha down all the same. He ruffled the tech genius’s hair with enough force to make the redhead stumble. 

 

“What are you, my babysitter?” Jack demanded, batting his hand away. 

 

“When necessary,” the Viking omega replied, turning back into a crow and perching on the young alpha’s head again. 

 

The tech genius flipped him off. 

 

Raimundo relaxed, no longer fighting his omegas. He shook his head, trying to clear it, “Sorry, I’m alright now.”

 

Clay and Kimiko shared a look before slowly releasing the Brazilian monk. When it seemed like he wasn’t going to do anything aggressive, they backed off. 

 

“What in tarnation was  _ that _ about?” the American monk asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

 

Raimundo threw his hands up, “How should  _ I _ know? He’s the one with the  _ problem _ .”

 

Jack gowled, but with little threat. 

 

“Dojo, I will need you to take me to Chase’s citadel,” Master Fung said, before the situation could escalate again. 

 

“What?” the dragon asked, jumping to the older beta, “You want me to  _ what _ ?”

 

“You heard me,” Fung said, “Young Jack, I feel it is best if we depart.”

 

The redhead huffed, then shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, “Yeah, fine.”

 

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Raimundo demanded, “You’re going to Chase’s citadel? With  _ Jack _ ?”

 

“How do you know this is not a trap?” Omi asked, covering his nose as all the mixed scents reached him. 

 

“It is not,” Master Fung said, “You will all have to trust my judgement.”

 

“Why don’t we go with you?” Kimiko suggested, “Just to make sure.”

 

“No,” Jack said, crossing his arms, feeling that growl coming back.

 

“Yeah, cause that’s not suspicious,” Raimundo said, rolling his eyes, “Why do you even want Master Fung to-”

 

“ _ None _ of your  _ business _ ,” the redhead said, throwing out his hands, “Is it  _ that _ hard to-”

 

Hrafn pecked him on the head at the same time that Kimiko punched her alpha in the arm. 

 

“Ow,” they both said. 

 

“Perhaps it would be easier to get your mate’s opinion on allowing the young monks to come,” the older monk said, putting his hands in his sleeves. 

 

Jack hesitated, but the crow moved from the alpha’s head to his arm. 

 

Hrafn crooked his head like he was listening, then nodded. 

 

The tech genius grumbled a half-growl, then sighed, “Well, if Chase is okay with it…”

 

The warrior cawed affirmatively, taking off. 

 

Dojo grew to his full size, “Well, no time like the present then - all aboard the Dojo express!”

 

Jack sighed again, pulling down his goggles and activating his helipack. With one more shared look, the young monks joined their teacher on the dragon’s back. 

 

* * *

 

While his alpha was away, Chase had a visitor. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” Wuya asked, a look of disgust on her face as she took in the gardens. 

 

“I did not build the gardens not to use them,” the omega replied, attention still on his book. 

 

The alpha witch huffed, and started to walk over, flouncing onto a pile of cushions nearby. She spied the laptop, and idly ran a finger over it, “So where’s your  _ mate _ ?”

 

“Out,” Chase said, “As you will soon be.”

 

“Don’t be like that,” Wuya said, “I’m sure you’ve missed having  _ adult _ company.”

 

The warlord looked at her flatly over the top of his book. 

 

The witch waved a hand, “You know what I mean.”

 

Chase sighed through his nose, returning to his book, “What do you want, Wuya?”

 

“Well, I know it’s around that time for you,” the alpha woman said, grinning, “And I was wondering if you thought you’d need a  _ real _ alpha around.”

 

The dark prince smirked, “You’re too late for that. My  _ mate _ performed  _ exceptionally _ , not that it’s any business of yours.”

 

Wuya scoffed, “Really?”

 

“Better than you ever did,” the omega added. 

 

The witch growled, “I  _ refuse _ to believe that-”

 

“Then how do you explain my pregnancy?” 

 

Wuya sputtered, “Your what?”

 

Chase smiled, showing off his fangs, closing his book setting it aside, “You heard me.”

 

“But… you said you were…” the alpha woman ran a hand through her hair, “ _ Really _ ?”

 

“Really,” the warlord replied, “I guess Jack’s just the better alpha. He’ll be back soon if you want to ask for some pointers.”

 

“I’ll do that,” Wuya growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun. Also, I've decided that all of Chase's warriors are omegas. Because I can, and it is the exact kind of petty shit I can see Chase doing as he runs into bigot after bigot. Jack is going to find this out slowly.


	4. Double Trouble

Jack tensed the minute he walked into the citadel - Wuya’s scent was faint, but it was there. 

 

_ Chase can take care of himself _ , the heylin alpha reminded himself,  _ And his warriors are here. Chase is not in danger. Even if he was, what the fuck would  _ you _ do about it? _

 

“Uh… Jack?” Clay asked, “You alright there, partner?”

 

“Huh?” the tech genius asked, mind racing with ideas he would need several months to fully implement. Then he yelped and stumbled as something butted into the back of his knees. 

 

Hrafn, tiger once again, padded into the citadel ahead of the monks and Jack. 

 

“Oh,  _ Wuya’s _ here,” Raimundo said, stepping up on the other side of Clay, diplomatically keeping the omega between himself and the other alpha. He pulled a face, not a fan of the witch’s scent at all. 

 

Jack still wasn’t thrilled about the Brazilian alpha being there, but the sentiment won him a few points. That, and the tech genius was pretty sure the worst Raimundo was going to do was sling insults. 

 

“Lead the way, Jack,” Master Fung said, Dojo wrapped around his shoulders. 

 

“Right,” the young heylin said, tucking his hands in his pockets and heading further into the citadel. 

 

Other than Omi, the monks seemed surprised by the gardens.

 

“I knew this place was fancy,” Raimundo said, looking around, “But I didn’t expect Madison Square Garden.”

 

Clay nodded in agreement, “Ah jus’ thought there were a few water features…”

 

Jack huffed, rolling his eyes - ignoring the fact that he had  _ also _ been surprised by the extent of the gardens during his initial (failed) apprenticeship. 

 

Chase was where he’d been when his mate had left, still reading by the pond. And there was Wuya - lounging across from him on her stomach, looking bored. 

 

The tech genius stiffened when he spotted her - he felt that tickle of a growl in the back of his throat, hands balling into fists at his sides. 

 

Wuya’s head whipped over at the smell of  _ challenge _ , and she narrowed her eyes at the other alpha with a hiss. Raimundo’s shoulders hunched instinctively, and he wrapped an arm around Kimiko’s shoulders to create more of a buffer for himself. He’d already gone and lost it once, no need for a repeat performance - especially in enemy territory with  _ two _ unfriendly challengers.

 

“Jack,” Chase said, closing his book with a  _ snap _ , “Come here.”

 

The redhead jumped, snapping out of it. He was still tense and… growly, which was new for him, but once in motion he darted over quickly - after all, to his alpha instincts, next to his mate was the best place he could be. 

 

The warlord maneuvered the young man so quickly it was hard to follow - one moment, he was standing and the next the tech genius was sitting next to his omega, tucked against his side with an arm around his waist. Chase was purring, and nuzzling against Jack’s bond mark, completely uncaring of the audience. 

 

It didn’t take away the tension completely, but it helped. 

 

Raimundo gagged, and Clay hit him upside the head for it. 

 

Wuya let out a low growl, then sighed, head lolling to the side, “And what are  _ you _ all doing here?”

 

“That-! Is an excellent question…” Omi said, scratching the back of his neck and looking to master Fung. 

 

“Yeah, what  _ are _ we doing here?” Dojo asked. 

 

The elder monk picked the dragon up, setting him on his other usual perch - Clay’s hat. He then turned and approached the heylin group, sparing the witch a glance before kneeling next to Chase. He set the small case he’d brought with him aside. 

 

The dark prince turned his attention to the man. 

 

“May I?” Fung asked, holding out a hand. 

 

Chase rolled his eyes, “This exercise would be pointless otherwise.”

 

The elder monk arched a brow, but gently placed a hand over the warlord’s stomach. He reached out with xiaolin magic, which made the heylin warrior flinch. Chase’s expression went blank, but he grit his teeth against the intrusion. If Fung noticed, he made no indication. 

 

As much as Wuya’s presence still irritated Jack, he immediately stopped glaring at her to watch what the beta monk was doing, hand subconsciously curling around his mate’s back. 

 

The young monks shuffled forward awkwardly, noticing a few of the warlord’s feline warriors creeping closer as well. 

 

“Really?” the heylin witch drawled, “You’re letting a xiaolin monk look at you?”

 

“Shut up,” Jack snapped at her, eyes glued to where Fung was touching his mate. 

 

Wuya huffed, rolling her eyes, “Getting bold, are we?”

 

“Is someone going to explain what’s going on?” Raimundo asked, still keeping himself carefully wedged between his omegas. 

 

“Yes, this is all  _ most _ confusing,” Omi added, pinching his nose to keep the soup of scents from bothering his developing secondary organs too badly. 

 

Fung pulled his hand back, turning his attention to his case, “You’re not very far along, though I am not surprised someone of your skills noticed so quickly.”

 

“What?” Wuya asked, sitting up, “You brats don’t  _ know _ ?”

 

“Know what?” Kimiko asked, crossing her arms. 

 

Chase rolled his eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

 

“What?” all four monks said at once. 

 

“I gotta say,” Dojo added, rubbing at his eyes like it might change the scene, “I did  _ not _ see that coming.”

 

“Now can you assure my mate that everything is  _ fine _ ?” the warlord demanded, tightening his grip around the young alpha’s waist just on the wrong side of uncomfortable. 

 

Jack winced, but otherwise did nothing. 

 

“Indeed it is - for now,” Fung agreed, setting a few jars aside, “I am sure you have enough of your own herbal lore to manage any negative side effects, but extras couldn’t hurt.”

 

“How generous,” Chase said drily. 

 

Wuya sighed, laying back, “So it’s really true - congratulations Jackie, you’re not a  _ complete  _ failure at being an alpha. Just mostly.”

 

Hearing everything was fine, Jack was able to tear his attention away from his mate to growl at her, “Why are  _ you  _ here?”

 

“I just dropped by to say hello,” the witch said, smiling slyly, “Make sure you were able to…  _ handle _ things.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out her meaning - though it didn’t hurt to be one in Jack’s case. If not for the arm still around his waist, he would have lunged forward at the jibe. 

 

Ignoring his mate - other than restraining him - Chase sighed, “Anything else you want to say?”

 

“Just a reminder,” Fung said, also ignoring the alphas, “To eat balanced meals throughout the day. I understand that  _ you _ only need the Lao Mang Lone to survive, but the children will not.”

 

There was a pause. 

 

“Children?” Chase asked, tilting his head, “Plural?”

 

“Twins,” Fung confirmed. 

 

“Twins?” Jack asked, voice rising in pitch. 

 

“Fraternal, otherwise I would be unable to tell,” the older beta man said, closing and picking up his case. 

 

The warlord laid a hand against his abdomen, looking down with an uncharacteristically soft expression - two? He’d hardly believed one, but two?

 

Jack was still trying to decide how he felt about that. 

 

“Wait so this was just… a checkup?” Raimundo asked. 

 

Fung stood, walking back over to his charges, “Indeed, one that has concluded.”

 

“One that was  _ unnecessary _ ,” Wuya said, flipping her hair back, “Maybe if Chase had a  _ competent _ alpha-”

 

Jack didn’t need to think about he felt about  _ that _ , “That does it you  _ bit- _ ”

 

The tech genius was cut off, yelping as he was unceremoniously pushed into the pond by his mate. The young alpha sputtered and splashed his way to the side, panting as pulled himself out.

 

“Feeling better?” Chase asked, arching a brow. 

 

“Not really…” his soaked mate replied - though it  _ had _ been an effective tension breaker. 

 

“This is so weird…” Kimiko muttered.

 

Clay whistled, “Yer tellin’ me…”

 

The warlord stood and stretched leisurely, tucking his hands behind his back as he walked past the monks, “You can all go now.”

 

Wuya snorted, standing as well, “That’s right, you xiaolin bra-”

 

“I was speaking to you as well, Wuya,” Chase said, without looking back.

 

“Tch,” the heylin witch said, but waltzed out without further complaint. 

 

The monks started to trail out as well, but Raimundo paused. Glancing at the others, he jogged back and offered the tech genius a hand up. Clay and Kimiko looked back, watching warily. 

 

“Hey, uh - sorry about earlier,” the Brazilian monk said, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

Jack eyed him suspiciously, then sighed and accepted the help up, “Whatever.”

 

Raimundo opened his mouth with a glare, then sighed shook his head, “Must be pretty stressful - the whole… pregnancy thing.”

 

“... yeah,” the tech genius said, crossing his arms. Being soaked dampened his own scent, and the xiaolin warrior’s non-threatening posture helped keep the weird, new aggression to a minimum. 

 

“Uh…” the dragon of air hissed in a breath, “Well, good luck with…”

 

“Thanks?” Jack said, squinting. 

 

“Sure - uh, see ya,” Raimundo said, jogging back over to his omegas. 

 

“That was really nice of you, Rai,” Kimiko said, patting his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, real gentleman like,” Clay added, ruffling the alpha’s hair. 

 

The Brazilian monk batted them both away good naturedly, laughing, “Yeah well, I figured he’s got enough problems, you know?”

 

“Ain’t that tha truth,” the American monk agreed. 

 

Jack watched the xiaolin warriors leave, heaving a sigh when they were out of view. He looked at the grown, trying to wrap his head around twins.  _ Twins _ . He wasn’t even sure how to raise  _ one _ kid, but  _ two _ \-  _ at the same time _ ?

 

The tech genius flinched as a lion pushed a towel into his side. He accepted it hesitantly, “Thanks, Balfour.”

 

The lion huffed, tail flicking as he padded away. 

 

Jack shook his head as he started drying off, never sure what to make of the Crusader - he thought being from a European culture would make him easier to understand than the others, but he was the most inscrutable instead. 

 

The young alpha went in search of his mate once he was no longer dripping, finding the omega warlord in the kitchen. 

 

“Are you cooking?” Jack asked, leaning on the center island. 

 

“What else would I be doing?” Chase replied, humming as he continued to move around the spacious kitchen. 

 

The tech genius rolled his eyes, “What are you making? I didn’t know you knew how cook.”

 

“Yáng ròu pào mó,” the warlord replied, “Or mutton stew.”

 

“You know I’m fluent in Chinese, right?” Jack asked flatly. 

 

Chase smirked at his mate, “I know. It would be very difficult for you to have joined the xiaolin/heylin conflict otherwise.”

 

The tech genius rolled his eyes, gaze falling to the pattern of the marble countertops. He bit the inside of his cheek, still trying to sort out his feelings. He was better now that someone… medical-like had seen his mate, but now he knew they were having twins. 

 

“You got in a fight?” the omega prompted, amusement in his tone. 

 

Jack started in surprise as his reverie was broken, “Uh… yeah… it… it was stupid.”

 

“I’m sure it was,” Chase said, fixing two bowls of the stew. He brought them both over to the island, putting one in front of his mate, “Eat.”

 

“Thanks,” Jack said, feeling… nebulous, “Don’t you usually have one of your warriors cook?”

 

“Yes, but since this is for our children, I wanted to make it myself,” the warlord said, eating eloquently, “Besides, I haven’t cooked in some time. It’s refreshing.”

 

His alpha hummed noncommittally. 

 

Chase watched him for a moment, but refrained from saying anything while they ate. Once they were done, however, he took the young alpha’s hand and led him to the baths. 

 

“Hm?” Jack asked, having spaced out on the way. 

 

His omega gave him a soft, chaste kiss, pushing at his mate’s jacket. The tech genius hesitantly followed the warlord’s silent command, slipping out of his jacket and - with a brief pause - stepping back to pull his shirt over his head. 

 

Chase purred, slipping his hand under his mate’s goggles and carding it through his hair while taking them off. He nuzzled the young man’s bond mark, using his free hand to unbutton the front of his robe. Jack whined softly, a little lost, but didn’t fight the gentle affection. Instead, he gingerly reached out to help. 

 

It wasn’t long before they were both nude, and the omega led the way into the bath. Jack sighed as he sunk into the hot water, sitting on an underwater bench and blinking as his mate straddled him. Chase reached behind his alpha and brought back a bottle the young man recognized as shampoo. The warlord gently worked it into his mate’s hair, and Jack closed his eyes, relaxing at the ministrations. 

 

The tech genius put his hands on his omega’s hips, gently running them up and down the dark prince’s sides. 

 

Chase snorted, and pressed his lips against his mate’s cheek, “You aren’t in this alone, you know.”

 

Jack hummed inquisitively. 

 

“You are retreating into yourself,” his omega said, cupping water into his hands and bringing it up to rinse his mate’s hair, “I understand it is not something you can help, and that it will take time to work on - perhaps medication, but we can talk about that later.”

 

The alpha peeked an eye open.

 

Chase’s face was as uncharacteristically soft as it had been earlier, golden eyes near liquid, “Talk to me.”

 

Jack closed his eye again and sighed, wrapping his arms around the warlord and leaning forward to nuzzle his mate’s bond mark, “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“What are you worried about?” the omega asked, stroking his hand through his mate’s wet hair. 

 

“Same things as before,” the alpha said, “Just… now there’s  _ two _ kids I can fuck up.”

 

Chase purred, his other hand running up and down the young man’s back, “You’ll do fine.”

 

Jack whined, “I tackled Raimundo cause he called you a monster.”

 

The omega snorted, “I  _ am _ a monster.” 

 

“See?” his mate pulled back, leaning back against the lip of the bath, “If I’m getting all worked up about dumb stuff like that-”

 

“You are stressed and experiencing impulses you are unfamiliar with due to your alpha instincts operating at an increased level,” Chase said, then smirked, “It’s… cute.”

 

The tech genius rolled his eyes, “And immature.”

 

“It is very difficult to boost your confidence when you keep undercutting yourself,” his omega replied, arching a brow. 

 

Jack shrugged, “Sorry.”

 

Chase sighed, leaning forward and kissing his mate’s temple, “Come on, let’s finish washing up and go to bed.”

 

The alpha made a noncommittal noise, but took a more active part in bathing. It was quick and quiet, and soon the pair were clean, dry, and cuddled up in bed. 

 

Jack fell asleep easily, and Chase leaned up on an arm to look at his mate’s face as he considered. He  _ would _ have to do  _ something _ about this… malaise that afflicted the young man, but he wasn’t sure  _ what _ . Compliments were easy, but if they had no impact, they were pointless. He hadn’t kept up with modern medicine - perhaps the answer would lie there. 

 

Getting up carefully, the warlord located his mate’s laptop with relative ease. He returned to the bed to use it, not wanting his absence to wake Jack. 

 

It took little time for Chase to figure out how to use the device, but a few hours to locate and digest the information he was looking for. Indeed, modern medicine had taken a much deeper dive into the study of the mind on a more physical (as opposed to spiritual) level than it had in the past. 

 

There were spells for the spiritual that the warlord could try, but he was hesitant to use magic while carrying children. Especially more… inherently risky than others. Which left the physical. 

 

Chase cupped his chin, considering - he glanced at his mate. Well, if a more experienced healer worked for  _ his _ condition… 

 

Writing a note, the omega summoned Hrafn, forming the beginning of a strategy. 

 

* * *

 

Sometime in the early morning, Master Fung paused as an envelope was dropped in front of him. He glanced up, spotting a familiar crow making a circle before taking off. With an arched brow, the elder monk picked up the missivie and opened it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for background, I have ADHD, anxiety, and depression, so all the stuff I put in here about any of these things are a mix of experience and personal research. If y'all have any or all of these things, please get the help you need <3


End file.
